<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春天 by amumal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983631">春天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal'>amumal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 童话故事一则</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大树从来没触碰过春天。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大树从来没触碰过春天。</p><p>春天是什么味道呢？大树低头问脚边的小花。小花告诉他，春天是清甜的，从泥土里蹦出来的很神奇的味道。</p><p>大树不太理解。他只听说春日柔和，却没能体验分毫。有时他会想，是否自己身姿不够挺拔，才会留不住春风的脚步。</p><p>小花开解大树，说春天不会亏待任何一份生长，叫他耐心些、平和些，去扎根泥土，去浸入生活，总有一天，春天的香气也会降临他身边。</p><p>大树用力点点头，一丝不苟地照做了。其实他一直如此，从来都靠着生活赐予的星星点点养分，竭力生长成更茂盛的模样。</p><p>盛夏时分，大树舒展开枝条，翠色欲滴，就要遮蔽蓝天白云。小草发出难抑的感慨，言语间溢出层层叠叠的羡慕。大树是那样独特，连落下的影子都镶着光的色泽。</p><p>只有大树知道，夏日再好，可他从未得到春意怜惜。憾事到了 秋冬就变成隐隐的痛，蔓延到每个枝杈，压抑着过去，也牵动着未来。</p><p>冬日难捱，不仅因为落叶萧索，更因为等待的前方便是春天。纵使大树早已习惯了等待，也还是不止一次地想逃脱噩梦般的周而复始。大树总是在夜晚悄悄祈祷，睁着眼不敢睡，怕错过唯一的机会；困倦时合上双眼，醒来却不敢睁开，怕眼前已是草长莺飞，自己却还困在梦里。</p><p>某个夜晚，或许是有些暖意的夜晚，大树昏昏沉沉地垂着头，在睡意间徘徊。恍惚间，某处传来了微不可闻的小小声响：</p><p>「噗。」</p><p>那是种子破土而出的声音。大树听过许多许多次，太过熟悉以至于仿佛条件反射，下一秒就要开始自我介绍，但黑夜里他看不清楚对方的位置。</p><p>是哪棵小草呢？也可能是一朵小花。总之，是刚刚来到地面的小朋友，应该有许多好奇的地方。说不定现在正兴奋得睡不着觉吧，大树这样想着，不自知地轻笑出声。</p><p>「那个……」微弱的声音再次响起，大树竖起了耳朵，眼睛努力地扫视着周身的一切。「我在这里……」左边的土地上，声音似气泡般漂浮至空中，丝丝缕缕地钻进大树耳中。他俯下身子，看见一棵小小的芽。</p><p>普普通通的小芽，却挣扎着抓住了大树的全部目光。</p><p>小芽告诉大树，他来自别的土壤。「风把我带过来，让我在这里安家。」小芽抖落了肩上的泥土，探头探脑地四下张望。「地上怎么也是黑的？但不管怎样也还是比地下好得多，下面也有一些种子，可是谁也不和我讲话。」语气里透着些许哀怨。</p><p>大树笑着摇了摇头，轻声说道，「现在是黑天，地上当然也是黑的。下面的小朋友们不是不和你讲话，而是他们听不懂你在说什么。」言毕，自己也微微震惊了一下。原来这棵小芽，曾经也是孤孤单单一个呀。</p><p>小芽惊得呆滞了一会儿，各种信息在脑海里交错环绕，好不混乱。「所以只有你听得懂我在说什么？你和我从一个地方来的？那我们就是兄弟了！」小芽激动着，伸长了脖子向上呼喊。</p><p>还没等大树应答，小芽已经自己载歌载舞地快活起来，小小的身体里藏着巨大的音量，唱得月夜也漾起褶皱。</p><p>「睡觉吧。」大树冲小芽摆摆手，「多睡觉才能快快长高呀。」不知道怎样才像一个真正的兄长，他只是小心翼翼地劝告着。</p><p>小芽大概也是累了，很快就跑进了梦乡，大树却没了睡意，笔直地站着。他望着左边地上恬然睡去的小家伙，心中翻腾着难以名状的情感——他好像看见了多年前的自己。热切的、欣喜的，好像登上了世界的顶端。其实只是钻出了地面而已啊，大树看了看脚下的土地，无声叹息。</p><p>小芽还很小，不知会成长为花草还是树木，但大树知道自己在期待什么。他也知道，分明不该要期待。</p><p>小花告诉大家，春天快要来了。小芽问大树，什么是春天？大树告诉他，是很好很好的东西，是能让一切都幸福的时间。小芽点点头，在心里种下一个春天。</p><p>春天从泥土里蹦出来了，各种颜色你追我赶地亮起来，大地上响起明快的节奏。小芽问大树，春天来了吗？大树摇摇头，说他不知道。小芽跟着晃晃脑袋，说他也不知道，他感受不到。大树和小芽你看看我，我看看你，谁都不做声。</p><p>沉默良久，小芽终于鼓起勇气问道，「是这片土壤不欢迎我吗？」</p><p>大树听见了明白的不甘。「是我做错了什么吗？」不知是小芽，还是曾经谁的委屈，被和煦的阳光打得支离破碎，讽刺着这季节理所应当的希望。</p><p>大树想要摸摸小芽的头，可他们差得太远了。他只能动动僵硬的枝条，给小芽跳一支滑稽的舞。大树告诉小芽，这只是他破土以来的第一次，路还很长，仍有春意可寻。只要努力生长，总有一天，春天的香气也会降临他身边。</p><p>「真的吗？」小芽这样问。</p><p>「真的吗？」大树也这样问自己。一次，两次，千百次。</p><p>「我很想确定地告诉你这是真的，可答案是，我不知道。」大树看见小小的身影逐渐佝偻起来，再没了往日的聒噪与活力。「可就算如此，我们有小花小草做朋友，和他们一起努力成长，不也很好吗？」大树的话语里掺了些许安慰剂，却毫不生硬，轻轻柔柔飘落在小芽的心上。</p><p>「可我不认识什么朋友，我只认识你。」小芽向上踮了踮脚，冲大树喊道，「我只和你玩，不行吗？」尾音又陡然露怯，年轻的心意一览无余。</p><p>大树觉得自己像个老人，「你要多结交朋友，不要把自己圈死，要多多尝试才好呀。」大概要给自己加个胡须再加个拐杖，才更有语重心长的效果。</p><p>「可我听不懂他们在说什么！他们也不会理解我的！」小芽的眼泪暴风骤雨般降临，啪嗒啪嗒地砸进泥土里，「只有你理解我，哥哥，只有你……」含泪的眼神自下而上，情绪便江河般奔涌而至。大树无言相对，只能静默着，又静默着。</p><p>仿佛一个世纪过去，小芽已经疲惫得昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒间，他听见大树沉甸甸的声音，「那就只和哥哥做朋友吧。信任我，依赖我，就算等不来春天，就算没有朋友，你还有哥哥。」</p><p>小芽在大树身边过了春天又过了夏天。这期间虽然害怕伤害，却也还是期待着友谊，于是学着大树的样子，和身边的花花草草交谈。受挫了就压在心里，实在忍不住就去找大树哭诉一场。反反复复地，总归也还是结识了几个新朋友。</p><p>大树看着小芽一天一天长高成小树，变成笔直挺拔的俊朗模样，终于了解了老树们的心情。原来守护一份成长，是这样神奇的一件事呀。再过些时日，小树或许就能和自己一样高了，到那时，他们并肩站在一起的场景，该有多帅气呢。大树止不住地想着，每一眼都饱含期望，甚至比对春天的期盼都要炽烈。</p><p>可小树在某一天停止了生长。</p><p>或许是秋冬的凛风太劲，或许是地下的养分太薄，又或许，是他自己切断了向上的念头。小树告诉大树，自己可能只是一棵矮小的、平凡的树，不该一直奢望和大树一样的未来。</p><p>大树呆呆地落下了一滴眼泪。那么小的一滴泪水，好像随时都能在空气里蒸发。他没有任何责怪，只说自己没分给小树足够多的养分和光。小树看着大树压抑而颤抖的双肩，霎时感觉自己落入了汪洋大海，被未知的命运裹挟着，不知何去何从。</p><p>他在大树身边飞一般地长大。他和大树学习花和草的语言，学习如何捕捉阳光和水，学习驱赶失眠的办法……他是一片白色的画布，大树则是所有图案最初的色彩，是他每一次抬头的原因，是用力扎根的动力，是拼图缺失的一半。而现在一切都按下了暂停键，等待着未知的答音。</p><p>大树哽咽着，痛苦着，悔恨着，最终还是把坚定刻进每字每句，「无论你是小草、小花，还是一棵小树，都没关系。你不需要成为我，不需要迎合我的期待。做你自己就足够了。」</p><p>「冬天虽冷，你却仍要成长，等天气回暖，要大大方方地舒展，要触碰到春天。」大树的声音与平日相差无几，落入耳中，却是一切不安的解药，温暖坦然的、向落水者伸出的手，抹平了世上所有的皱痕。</p><p>小树轻轻抖落肩上的雪，举起手碰了碰大树垂下的枝条。</p><p>「已经触碰到了。」小树对大树说，声声笃定。</p><p>夜与昼交替轮换，寒意褪去又重来，希望攀上枝芽又遁入大地。天地间的春天难寻，可心灵间的柔软却是四季常青。</p><p>原来春天没有味道，大树想，春天是一种触感。在相同的空间里，在相同的时间里，向彼此拼凑交汇的，独一无二的触感。</p><p>大树触碰到了春天。</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>